The One True Pairing: HHR
by Christian Cadet
Summary: Little drabbles, songics, and scenes that float through my head about HHR, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello HHR fans. I've decided to make a completely different Fanfic where I post all the little drabble scenes that float through my head. I may also write down things that I'll use in Harry Potter and the Diamond Blade. If you have any ideas, PM me please. This first Chapter is in response to a challenge. **

**Summary:** Drabbles

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Harry/Hermione

**Shuffle Challenge Rules:**

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 5 of these and post them.

**Here I Am- Bryan Adams**

Harry knew that there was nowhere else he would rather be. Tonight was the night he would propose to Hermione, his true love.

Although they had been going out for less than 3 months, they'd both known that they were meant for each other.

They we're at their spot by the Black Lake. Harry got down on one knee and spoke some words to a song he heard.

"Today is a new day and a new start to my life. Will you marry me, Mione?"

"Yes!"

**Ohio (Come back to Texas)- Bowling For Soup**

Hermione had moved to America with some American bloke named Leeland. She had gone to Gringotts to make a deposit, and then, she packed and left. It was just weird.

Harry knew that a love potion had been used on her, so when he gave her the counter potion, he told her all he had done to prepare for her return. He was thanked with a kiss.

**What Hurts the Most- Rascall Flatts**

Harry sat in his manor alone, again. He acted like he was fine, but he knew he wasn't. Hermione was gone. He was empty.

Whenever he stepped out into the world he'd paint a fake smile on for the benefits of his friends. It was hard but he had to. He missed waking to her cuddled up next to him.

He tried to get over his feelings for her, but he knew it was futile. He belonged to her.

Hermione was laying in her home with Ron when Harry came and gave her the letter before going away. Inside it were the words she always wanted to hear from him

"I've always loved you,"

Bang

**When I'm Gone- 3 Doors Down**

Harry contained in him a whole lifetime of pain and suffering. Only one person could see it. He felt like he was in a dark room with no light. At least not one that he could see.

He would willingly give up everything for her. And she would as well. He'd never let her down, and neither would she.

People tried to gain access but they would only get a major headache the next morning. Harry felt alone in a never-ending void. He tried to fight it, but he could only embrace it.

He would willingly give up everything for her. And she would as well. He'd never let her down, and neither would she. She held him through trouble, and he'd never let her down.

Finally, Harry realized that the dark was really his own stupid blindness. There was a light that out shone them all. He apologized to Hermione, and she accepted with a soul-searing kiss.

**This is where I belong- Bryan Adams**

Harry loved nature. So when he and Hermione went to Colorado for their honey moon, he knew where he belonged. In a house built by his hands, his beautiful wife in his arms, and the wind in the trees as his lullaby. No matter where he went, Harry Potter always came home to Hermione Potter and his home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (again )

Hello to all my readers of my stories. I know that I haven't been up and running in forever, and for that, I have no excuse except for a lack of inspiration and also sheer laziness. Recently, my muse is getting back up and running. I come on to FanFiction, and lo and behold, this whole dang site is going on overhaul. Removing stories with "mature content, violence, etc."

If they made this site with the tag "Unleash Your Imagination" only to remove the stories they don't like, then why make it in the first place. I know that there may be some stories out there with almost little to no plot and just have a bunch of stupid stuff in it, but it is all a matter of personal opinion. Don't like then don't read. It's as simple as that.

As for my stories, I will be getting back to them very soon. As well as cleaning out my Archive of stories that were at one point in time rated T or K+ that have changed to rated M. I have nothing against the writers or the stories. It is just that I am a Christian by belief and I want to remove temptation. Again, nothing personal.

If you want to try and stop this very wrong change, then go to this website: petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and sign the petition. If you haven't yet then this is your chance.

Sorry for the long A/N, but I need to do something to let all my faithful readers know about what's going on. My stories will be updated sooner or later. If you have any ideas or suggestions for my stories, then PM me and let me know. I promise to listen to all your ideas. If I do use them, then you get full credit.

For now, this is Christian Cadet signing off.


End file.
